Cita
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: Han pasado días desde la fiesta sorpresa dada a los italianos, por lo que Antonio y Lovino se disponen a salir en su "tan" esperada cita. **Continuación de la situación entre España y el Sur de Italia...**


Aclaración:

*Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, es obra de la gran sensei Hidekazu Himaruya-sama.

*Continuación de **¡Sorpresa!** en la situación entre Antonio y Lovino, luego de la fiesta acontecida para éste último.

*Yaoi, Lemon

***negrita** = diálogo // *_cursiva_ = pensamientos

* * *

A la semana después de su estrepitosa fiesta de cumpleaños, Lovino extrañado al no recibir noticias de Antonio se decidió a llamarlo para saber que ocurría. Si bien su orgullo le impedía preguntar por aquella salida que "habían" prometido ("habían", porque sólo fue España quien lo decidió sin antes consultar al italiano) debía saber que ocurría con el empalagoso Antonio que normalmente lo iba a ver, y que ahora se había desaparecido por toda una semana.

Al rato de disponerse y prepararse mentalmente para llamar al "idiota ese", como normal y cariñosamente le llamaba, su teléfono sonó, haciendo que por la sorpresa la piel se le erizara y por poco el alma se le saliera.

*Nos vemos el viernes por la mañana para nuestra cita*

El mensaje sin duda había dejado sin palabras al italiano, ¿que acaso el español tenía telepatía o algo parecido para saber lo que estaba por hacer para adelantársele?

//Día Viernes//

**-Je Je** - _Hoy por fin saldremos, creo que mejor me apresuro, no vaya a ser que Lovi~ se vaya a enojar_

**-Ya era hora de que llegaras** – mencionaba un disimuladamente alegre y con un aire de enfadado Lovino

**-Me demoré porque estaba preparando esto** – indicaba un animado Antonio, alzando la pequeña canasta para picnic que llevaba en la mano – _se ve tan lindo cuando pone esa cara de desconcierto _

**-Ya vamos** – adelantándose al ojiverde sin mirarlo

**-Si… pero espérame**

**-Apúrate**

El camino paso lento y sin percances más que por una que otra discusión iniciada y terminada por Lovino al no saber hacia dónde iban, dejando así que España le guiara.

A la entrada de una gran campiña Antonio se detiene, haciendo que el distraído italiano chocara tras él.

**-Lovi… ¿te molestarías si te vendo por unos minutos?**

**-pues claro que si idiota**

**-vamos Lovi~, que si no, no será sorpresa **

**-ya te dije que no, además ¿qué porquería es eso de Lovi?**

**-es como le digo a la persona que amo**

**-…**

Ante el estado de estupefacción de Lovino, aprovechándose de la situación, Antonio rápidamente lo vendo, haciendo que por efecto de la oscuridad que ahora tenía por medio el italiano, lo tomara de la mano.

**-más te vale que sea bueno –** señalaba tratando de sonar enfadado, mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia otro lado para no mostrar el gran sonrojo que se había apoderado de su cara, haciendo de su persona, digna de competir con un tomate.

**-así será**

Ya luego de haber caminado unos cuantos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un gran jardín lleno de flores, donde a unos metros de ellos se encontraba una pequeña cabaña y al lado de ella un gran árbol, donde debajo se podía ver una manta extendida con unas cuantas rosas rojas dispuestas en un perfecto ramillete.

**-Ya llegamos –** destapando los ojos del menor quien con su rostro demostraba todo lo que sentía - **¿y? ¿Valió la pena?**

**-…** - _claro que vale la pena, pero ni creas que te lo diré _

Al no oir palabra alguna del italiano, Antonio se dispuso a dejar la cesta sobre la manta, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las rosas para alcanzárselas a Lovino

**-Para ti**

**-… -** _que lindo detalle –_ pensando esto, Lovino, no pudo evitar pronunciar lo contrario - **¿qué te crees que soy una mujer?**

**-Qué bueno que te gustaron**

**-¿quién te dijo que me gustaron idiota?**

**-no me las has tirado encima, ni las has roto ni las has pisado, así que supongo que te gustaron** – _gané_

**-Imbécil**

Al perder la batalla, Lovino se dispuso a sentarse sobre la manta, dejando delicadamente, cuidando de que no se estropearan las rosas a su lado.

Tras haber merendado y haber bebido un buen vino, auspiciado por Francia, cosa que Antonio jamás mencionaría, se dispusieron a disfrutar un momento del silencio.

Lovino a punto de quedarse dormido, es asustado por Antonio, que de pronto se abalanza sobre él, dejándolo estático, más aún consciente, por lo que sintió poner algo en su dedo.

**-¿qué es esto?**

**-es la prueba de que somos novios**

**-¡¿novios?! **– _¡¡somos novios!! _– pensaba con alegría, más cuando su voz expresaba nerviosismo, asombro y un fingido enojo que no engañaba ni por un minuto a Antonio

**-claro que si… ¿qué esperabas?**

**-…**

**-eres tan~ ~**

**-¡¡ya cállate!!**

**-¿por qué? Aquí nadie va a oírnos**

**-¡¿qué dices?! ¡¡¡Maldito pervertido, yo sabía que iba a ser así, todo porque eres amigo de ese bastardo del vino, me trajiste así para que nadie pudiese oírnos Idiota!!!**

**-Lovino, cálmate – **sereno como podía ser Antonio expresando su bella sonrisa – **no te haré nada que tu no quieras. Yo te amo y jamás te haría algo malo. Si vinimos aquí es porque este es nuestro día especial para estar juntos **– diciendo esto Antonio depósito un leve y cálido beso en la mano de su amado.

**-Vamos a caminar –** sin decir más, el italiano se dispuso a caminar, haciendo que de un impulso Antonio se levantara y fuese hasta él de manera rápida para tomarle de la mano

Sin rumbo fijo se encontraron con un pequeño río que surcaba la propiedad.

**-Lovi~ vamos a refrescarnos ¿sí?**

**-… - **sin dar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, Lovino observó como Antonio ya se encontraba en interiores, dirigiéndose hacia el agua.

**-el agua está deliciosa… ven Lovi~, allá hace mucho calor**

Saliendo del agua y sin previo aviso, Antonio cargó a Lovino haciéndolo entrar en el agua, haciendo que mojara toda su ropa

**-¡¡Maldito bastardo!! – **el enojo de Lovino se hacía notar, era la primera vez en el día que se encontraba molesto de verdad, cosa que no duro mucho al ver como Antonio pedía perdón agachando la cabeza y tratando de caminar hacia él, tropezando con una piedra resbalosa, quitando así toda seriedad al asunto

**-Qué bueno que te rías porque ahora te toca a ti – **diciendo esto el español empezó a lanzar agua hacia su pareja

**-¡Antonio no! **– entre risas **- ¡para por favor! **– algo más serio - **¡¡ya!! Para de una vez maldita sea - **enfadado

**-¿por qué? **– con un puchero en la cara **– nos la estábamos pasando bien**

**-sí, pero va a llover y no es bueno que estemos mojados tanto rato, además ya me dio hambre.**

**-está bien, regresemos – **ya resignado Antonio

Una vez a unos pocos pasos de la cabaña, la lluvia se hizo presente, dejando en claro que no pararía en mucho rato.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, Antonio entró para prender la pequeña chimenea que los abrigaría, pues si bien se trataba de una cabaña, no tenía nada que desmerecerle a una casa. Por otro lado Lovino corrió hacia el árbol para recoger el ramo de rosas que en la mañana le había regalado su novio.

Una vez ambos adentro, Antonio se dirigió hacía la ducha para quitarse el agua de río que lo cubría, dejando su ropa secar cerca del fuego. Ya dentro de la ducha el español, el italiano quien era un poco más tímido, aunque bien lo disimulaba, se dispuso a retirarse la ropa para dejarla secar, tomando una de las toallas que se encontraba sobre un sillón, cubriéndose completamente, mientras que sentado admiraba las rosas y el anillo que le había presentado su actual novio.

La palabra novio se remarcaba una y otra vez, cada una con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Él amaba a Antonio por sobre todo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo ¿cómo expresar todo aquello que sentía?

Sin más lentamente Lovino se levantó con dirección hacia la puerta de entrada para cerrarla, aunque su conciencia le dijera que huyera y su razón le dijese que se quedase sentado.

**-no hay vuelta atrás, más te vale no haberte equivocado – **pensaba Lovino hacia sí mismo mientras que oprimía su pecho con sus manos como queriendo apagar así el fuerte sonido de los latidos de su corazón, mientras que surcaba la puerta del baño.

La visión era escasa por el vapor del agua, aún así se notaba a leguas el sonrojo que poseía a Lovino por siquiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Antonio con los ojos cerrados mientras que tarareaba una canción no podía ver como Lovino con pasos lentos pero firmes se retiraba la toalla que lo cubría dejándolo completamente al descubierto caminando hacia él.

**-Uwaaa~ ¿qué….? Lovino, tu…**

Callando las palabras del mayor, Lovino se alzó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Antonio besándolo profunda y desesperadamente como no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Una vez separados por la falta de aire, Antonio tomó a su amado Lovi~ por la cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas, su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, parecido a la figura de una mujer, pero para Antonio, Lovino era mucho mejor que cualquier mujer, mucho mejor que cualquier persona, él era lo que más amaba.

**-Mejor salgamos de la ducha, te puedes enfermar – **con un toque de preocupación en su voz, Antonio extendió su mano para ayudar a su pareja a salir sin problemas, ya que si se quedaban mucho tiempo dentro de la ducha, era seguro que alguno pescaría un resfriado **– vamos**

Sin oponerse ni nada, Lovino se dejó guiar, cubriéndose nuevamente con la toalla, acompañado por Antonio quien hacía lo mismo, hasta que acerco una toalla al húmedo cabello del menor, secándolo. Sin duda Antonio mimaba mucho a Lovino, aún así lo amaba.

La sala que acompañaba al comedor recibía al par de castaños mientras que comían con calma. Al terminar su almuerzo Antonio se dirigió a la recamara para su muy acostumbrada siesta, acompañado de Lovino quien siempre que estaban juntos, aunque disimuladamente se metía dentro de las sabanas para acompañarlo.

En la habitación un cansado español dormía plácidamente, mientras abrazaba lo que en sus sueños pensaba era Lovino, más sólo se trataba de una almohada que el italiano había dejado en su lugar.

En la sala acostado sobre el gran sillón que ahí se encontraba, Lovino pensaba como dejó que la situación de la ducha se le escapara de las manos, más aún trataba de pensar como Antonio dejó que esa situación se le pasara de largo, sin duda sus ofensas respecto a la amistad del mayor con Francia eran completamente erróneas y Antonio si era un caballero.

Mientras Lovino se acomodaba, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, mientras que unos labios cubrían cálidamente los suyos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el español se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño

**-es hora de continuar**

**-¿continuar qué?**

**-lo que dejamos hace un rato en la ducha**

**-yo ya no quiero –** mintiendo y apartando su rostro de la mirada tierna del español

**-yo sé que si**

Tratando de voltear el rostro de su amado, Antonio se dispuso a lamer los labios de Lovino

**-quiero besarte**

**-¡no!, no los lamas, detente… estás forzando tu lengua sobre mi boca, detente –** las ordenes de Lovino pasaron a ser súplicas ante la tentativa propuesta de dejarse hacer por Antonio.

Antonio jugaba con el cabello de Lovino, especialmente con ese rizo que sabía tenía una cualidad especial en el italiano.

El rostro de Lovino se encendía cada vez más con cada caricia de Antonio, bordando en el éxtasis y la lujuria, tomando sus mejillas una tonalidad rosa, y sus ojos entrecerrados, mostrando como el placer lo cubría casi por completo.

**-Nn… no eres nada justo Lovi~ poniendo una cara como esa, hace que quiera tomarte ahora mismo**

**-Aah~ - **ya rindiéndose ante el beso de Antonio, jadeando ante su respiración acelerada al ritmo de su corazón, Lovino decidió una vez más intentar dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

De un impulso, mientras Antonio rodeaba a Lovino con sus brazos, lo levanto de donde se encontraba, para encaminarlo hacia la habitación, donde lo que harían sería algo más cómodo.

Avanzando por el corto camino hacia la habitación, Antonio acorraló a Lovino contra la pared al lado de la puerta, besándolo insaciablemente, bajando por su cuello, juntando sus cuerpos, frotándolos, mientras que sus manos jugaban hábiles bajo la camisa, hasta que una de ellas siguió bajando guiada hacia una de las piernas del italiano, invitándole a alzarla para hacer más cercano el contacto.

Antonio seguía besando el delicioso cuello del italiano mientras que éste respiraba con dificultad, emitiendo uno que otro gemido ante las caricias de su amante, hasta que sus manos para no quedarse atrás empezaron a retirar de los ojales cada botón, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Antonio.

**-Te amo Lovi~**

**-Aan~ **- _esto está mal, mi pulso en verdad va rápido, si seguimos así yo__**…**_** - Anton… Nn~**

Por su parte Antonio se sentía igual que Lovino, pero no se dejaba ganar por el placer que sentía, pues debía hacer sentir bien también a quien amaba, por lo que de una vez, levanto la pierna que le quedaba en el piso al italiano, alzándolo, con las piernas enrolladas en sus caderas, sintiéndose muy cerca ésta vez mucho más, provocando que el menor no se retuviera en cuanto a la hora de expresar como se sentía, apretando fuertemente la espalda del español.

**-Nn~ - **_no puede ser, esto es lo peor, sólo nos estábamos besando, pero aún así hice un desastre dentro de mis pantalones… se siente desagradable _– **Aaah~**

**-Te amo tanto… no es justo que te ame de ésta manera – **pronunciaba Antonio una vez que dejó a Lovino pararse por sí mismo, aún aferrándose mutuamente, mientras el de ojos castaños asentía a todo lo que su amado le decía **– Te deseo tanto, te deseo completamente… ¿puedo besarte por todo el cuerpo?**

**-pervertido – **mencionando por lo bajo casi en un susurro, mientras que una leve risilla se escuchaba, dibujando la dicha y la lujuria en su rostro.

Con éste último signo de aprobación por parte de su amante, Antonio alzó a Lovino como a una princesa, y lo llevó hacia el cuarto, recostándolo sobre las suaves sábanas.

**-Oye… no es bueno que hagas todo el trabajo – **sentándose frente a Antonio quien ya se había acomodado sobre la cama **– déjame ayudarte – **volteando el rostro para que no viera lo mucho que le costaba decir esas palabras sin encenderse cual lámpara de lava.

**-Lovi~… no es necesario que lo hagas… - **aunque sus palabras trataran de sonar convincentes, no podían convencerlo ni a él mismo, ya que en el fondo quería que Lovino le hiciese esas cosas.

**-pero lo haré de todas maneras – **diciendo esto, Lovino agachó su cabeza hasta la altura de la cremallera de Antonio, olvidando todo tipo de inhibiciones que antes le molestaran, si bien tenía una apariencia que mantener, eso no era necesario si se trataba de quien le había visto crecer y formarse.

Con lentitud tomó el extremo de la cremallera, bajándola, removiendo aquel molesto botón, dejando la ropa interior frente a él, exponiendo así la magnitud de Antonio, quien según se veía se encontraba en su límite.

**-… -** _¿cómo es que aún en esas condiciones, me trata con tal delicadeza?_

Antonio observaba como Lovino lentamente se acercaba a esa zona tan sensible, que en ese momento tanto le dolía. El italiano queriendo degustar superficialmente lo que se vendría se dispuso a lamer sobre aquella prenda tan molesta, acariciando aquella superficie con firmeza, pero con ternura.

**-¿no te disgusta cierto? – **preguntaba Lovino alzando su mirada para buscar encontrarse con la ausente del ojiverde, quien cerraba los ojos, deleitándose con las sensaciones, sin duda esa visión para cualquiera sería algo adorable, lástima que esa visión sólo se encontraba reservada para el italiano.

Aceptando la respuesta de Antonio, Lovino retiró la hasta ese momento estorbosa ropa interior, mostrando frente a él aquello que en esos instantes tanto le apetecía.

Besando lentamente cada parte de la hombría del mayor, Italia del sur se encontraba a merced del mar de placer y de los gemidos ahogados que provocaba en su amante. Lamiendo delicadamente, hasta separarse, Lovino toco por toda su longevidad la sensibilidad de Antonio, generando que éste alzara las caderas, gimiendo sonoramente.

**-e…esto se si…siente muy bien~ - **pronunciaba agitadamente Antonio, mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con el cabello de Lovino, invitándolo a más.

**-en realidad se siente muy bien – **pensaba Lovino mientras que dentro de sus pantalones algo empezaba a inquietarse nuevamente.

Hundiendo la hombría de Antonio dentro de su húmeda cavidad, Lovino lamía e iniciaba a realizar un movimiento acompasado, que hacía que el español fuera a venirse en cualquier momento.

**-Me voy a venir, Lovino déjame - **indicaba Antonio articulando palabras que difícilmente iban a ser escuchadas al emplear esa voz tan lasciva **- Aan~ Nnh~… **

Sin escuchar las palabras del ojiverde, Lovino aceleró el ritmo, logrando que de una vez se viniera, aunque no sólo, pues ambos habían llegado a su límite al mismo tiempo.

Limpiando el líquido que escurría por la comisura de la boca del menor, y lamiéndola, Antonio recostó a Lovino no sin antes besarlo una vez más, retirando las ropas ya desarregladas del italiano con rapidez, ya que aunque antes había estado muy tranquilo, ahora no podía esperar, por lo que inició introduciendo uno de los dedos previamente lubricados en la entrada de su amante.

Ya se había venido dos veces, por lo que se encontraba húmedo y listo para aceptar a su amante, por lo que le indicó, a lo que él rápidamente introdujo los dos dedos faltantes, provocando un leve sobresalto en el de ojos castaños.

Ya habiendo preparado algo rápido a Lovino, Antonio se dispuso a alzarlo, sentándolo sobre su regazo, a lo que el menor se aferro a los hombros del mayor, levantando la cadera para que de una vez España lo sentara definitivamente sobre él.

Por un momento el dolor para Lovino se sintió como una aguda punzada, a la cual se acostumbro con lentitud, emitiendo de sus ojos unas finas lágrimas, las cuales dejaron de llamar la atención de Antonio una vez que el italiano empezó a moverse.

En un comienzo las embestidas de Antonio eran suaves y gentiles, pero con forme pasaban los minutos, el deseo de ambos por querer de hacer de aquello algo un poco más fuerte iba creciendo.

Lovino aferrándose fuertemente a los hombros de Antonio, e incitándole a ir más rápido, indicaban que el final ya estaba cerca, por lo que ambos se besaron intensamente, separándose por leves momentos, hasta que Antonio abrió los ojos observando a Lovino descaradamente sensual frente a él con un leve hilo de saliva corriendo por la comisura de su boca abierta y jadeante, mientras unas pocas lágrimas se albergaban en sus ojos cerrados, amenazando por caer gustosas para apagar el fuego sus mejillas, sin duda aquella apariencia no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por lo que de un momento a otro Antonio se vino dentro del cuerpo de su amado, haciendo que por la sensación, éste también se viniese en el vientre de ambos.

Ambos recostados sobre las suaves sábanas de aquella cama, apenas cubiertos y aún abrazados, sin duda ese era el paraíso para ambos.

**-Te amo mucho Lovi~, eres lo más importante para mí – **diciendo esto último el español cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños donde creyó oír…

**-Yo también te amo – **ya con esto ambos se quedaron dormidos, pensando en lo lindo que había sido ese día el cual aún no terminaba, ya que aún les quedaba la noche, y muchos otros días para seguir jugando.

* * *

Por favor todos disculpen la atrocidad que he escrito, que además de todo es larga… Por sobre todo disculpen mi falta de escritura en el fanfic de sorpresa, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo… odio la Universidad!!!... también disculpen lo OoC de los personajes en algunas partes, no lo hubiera hecho de no ser completamente necesario. Me disculpo por todo!!! especialmente por haber nacido!!! mejor me practico un Seppuku...

Dejen sus Reviews con sus críticas, amenazas tomatazos y todo aquello... bla bla bla…


End file.
